


Say Something

by ZenTeaNaiCha



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Yaoi, hamletmachine, webcomic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenTeaNaiCha/pseuds/ZenTeaNaiCha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel tries to reach out and patch things up with Cain after things get rough and too complicated but Cain doesn’t listen. What happens when the tables get turned and Cain reaches out to him but gets a taste of his own medicine with a few other shocking discoveries?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HamletMachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMachine/gifts).



> Inspired by Say Something by A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera (but I prefer the Pentatonix cover version).
> 
> I do not own anything. HamletMachine does.

The sound of his feet dragging resonated along the empty hallway of the Sleipnir as he sluggishly made his way back to their room. He hadn't noticed but it was already past his usual time out and he had been working all day on his laptop in the main research lab. He let out a small laugh at the fact that he had been outdoing himself lately, going home later and later as the days went by. It wasn’t until Keeler ordered him to go back to his quarters because he had been working nonstop for almost a month that he did go back early. There had been major developments with his work and he had been pouring all his time and energy towards it but at the mention of his name, he remembered why he had been distracting himself.

“Go back, Abel. You can continue tomorrow. Cain might come after me thinking that I’m keeping you here from him. Haha!” he recalled Keeler jokingly saying while urging him on to leave the room.

He knows he meant well but he didn’t want to think about Cain for the time being because quite frankly, he’d been thinking about him too much. Not in the obsessed kind of way or anything, but it is quite hard for a person to live in the same station, all the more to share the same room with someone who barely says anything to you or responds to you when you talk to them. It isn’t as if they’re strangers or anything. Abel gently traced his scar over his lip while contemplating and sorting through the million thoughts going through his head. They were sort of together, or that was what it seemed like, but Cain had been acting weird for the past month, being all passive-aggressive and ignoring him and not talking to him. It was driving him insane. There had been times when he spoke but only to utter curse words, give and take orders during missions or joint training and the occasional grunting, scoffing and telling him to “fuck off” or “leave me the fuck alone.”

His mind was spinning and hurting with all the possible reasons as to why Cain had been acting like he had been. Did he do anything wrong? Was there something he said? Was he getting tired of him? Was the sex just not satisfying him enough? It couldn't have been that, couldn’t it? It wasn’t as if he was neglecting him. They still did it, even if it was hard for him because he became so emotionally exhausted when it came to Cain. He hasn’t been talking to him, becoming even less responsive than before. Abel had been working hard in the lab to physically exhaust himself so that when he came home and Cain was in the mood for it, they’d do it, get it over with and he would be too tired to notice how Cain wouldn’t even look at him. Not even a glance or a tender kiss or even a goodnight. Cain would just do what he did and pretended like it didn’t happen, looking away from him and staying as far as he could on the bed. He couldn’t think of anything that could be the root of all this and he was going insane just thinking of all the possibilities until he turned a corner and his mind blanked. Only then did his mind stop racing. It took him a while to process everything until finally, he began to really see what was happening. With disbelief, he couldn’t process why or how it was possible, but there he was.

Cain.

But it wasn’t just Cain.

There was another male figure between him and the wall. A much shorter, petite, flimsy-looking male stood there pressed against the wall. Abel’s eyes fixed at their bodies bound so tight together as if it was only one body. He forced his gaze to travel higher to figure out who this man was. This man who was claiming what was his. And as his gaze was traveling higher, so was his anger. The man’s frame was becoming more and more familiar. His bony fingers grasping Cain by the shoulders, his hair covering his face, his pale skin against Cain’s darker one. His anger and jealousy rose higher and higher as the picture of the mysterious man became clearer. Finally, his gaze lands upon their faces close to each other, the two of them with their lips moving against each other, sharing a hungry kiss as their tongues danced in the dim glow of the hallway. Cain’s lips met Deimos’ and left no room for air. Jealous, Abel clenched his fists and tried to take a step closer, shakily moving his feet until he did.

And he took another step.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Until he was almost halfway towards them, only a few feet between them. The smaller man pushed the other away, giving them a bit of space between them for air. His eyes opening and adjusting to the light finally noticed the blonde’s form standing close. Deimos only stared at him while his hands slid down Cain’s arms. Abel’s eyes were firm, cold and full of anger. Their eyes met and Abel could only imagine how he would hurt the other.

“What?” was all Abel heard as he saw Deimos’ thin, bony finger point towards him and he shifted his gaze to another set of eyes, only these eyes weren’t deadpanned. They were smirking. Teasing, even. Cain’s gaze felt cold and dead yet teasing, provoking. Like challenging him to do something about whatever was happening. Who was he kidding? Even if he wanted to do something, he couldn’t. Although Deimos is small and fragile-looking, he’s still a fighter. He may not hold up against other fighters but to Abel, he’s evenly matched if not stronger. And with the current situation, he knew making a move against him would only make matters worse with Cain and he didn’t want that.

“Go on back, Deimos. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Cain spoke without breaking eye contact with Abel.

Deimos, being the ever obedient to Cain, followed but not before he was gripped on the arm and pulled back for one last lingering kiss. He was just as confused but he wasn’t complaining. He loved Cain. Worshipped him. He would do anything for Cain. Anything.

The blonde navigator could only watch as things happened in a snap before him. His blood boiled and yet he couldn’t do anything. He was helpless. He watched as their lips pressed together and parted before Deimos went on his way. He couldn’t bear to think that they would do what he and Cain do together and how Deimos has tasted what Cain tasted like. He was becoming possessive of Cain just like how Cain was possessive of him. The only difference is that unlike Cain, he couldn’t just kiss anyone he wanted or fuck who he wanted or even look or be with anyone he wanted, not like he did. But all he does, Cain is there to deflect anyone’s advances or even attempts at friendship. The only other people Abel gets to talk to are Keeler, Ethos, often Encke, and sometimes Praxis would talk to him whenever Abel came over to where the fighters stayed to look for Cain. Other than that, Abel would almost always be alone in the research lab, in the hangar tinkering with the Reliant, or alone in their room waiting for Cain. He wasn’t like Cain who could do whatever he pleased even if it meant hurting his feelings or making Abel jealous. The navigator could never deflect anyone that Cain flirted with or eyed because he would only be made to look like a fool. It seemed like everything was a game to Cain and Abel was being played.

Cain licked his lips and went into the room without so much as a second glance towards Abel who quickly got back to his senses and stomped into the room after him.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Cain?” Abel almost shouted as he entered angrily. Cain didn’t mind him and ignored him as he took off his leather jacket and threw it on the floor. “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

Nothing.

Cain just took out his pack of lights and dug into his pocket for a lighter as he plopped himself onto the bed and blew a breath of smoke into the air.  
“What the fuck was that?” Abel demanded. He was getting angrier and angrier. He could no longer contain his pent up emotions that he kept for almost a month. The raven-haired man only breathed out another puff of smoke and closed his eyes, as if trying to shut out the demands of the other.

“CAIN. FUCKING ANSWER ME.” Curse after curse ran through his head. All the profanities that he wanted to shout at his fighter just kept coming and Abel no longer knew if he could keep what was left of his composure. After what seemed like an eternity of dead silence, Abel could no longer hold himself back. “Fine. You want to play that game? Okay then. I am so sick and tired of your games but if that’s how you want to play it then fine. You think you’re the only one who can fuck around here? Then screw you, Cain.” Abel seethed as he turned around to storm out of the room.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Cain finally spoke up, looking at the blonde who was walking away from him but this time, it was Abel who wouldn’t speak. He continued walking until the doors finally closed behind him. Despite being the temperamental man that he was, Cain kept his cool only letting out a whispered “fuck” and followed after him.

As he exited the room, he scanned left and right for the blonde and saw a glimpse of his white clothing walking towards the direction of a familiar room. It couldn’t be, couldn’t it? Cain’s anger began to surface as he followed Abel deeper into the hallway past different doors. “Abel!!” Cain snarled across the hallway, trying to stop him from going any further but only to have him walk even faster. The fighter struggled to get closer to the other, pushed himself to run after his partner.

 

Abel stopped and knocked hastily on a door to his left. He tapped his foot as he waited to get for the person behind the door to open. Abel’s mind was foggy. His mind was clouded and yet it was clear to him what his main focus was: to prove to Cain that he can no longer be played with and that he could play with him too by getting to whoever the person behind the door was.

Abel knocked again and was answered by a groggy voice asking, “Who is it?” Before he could reply though, his arm was yanked towards the direction where he came from. Before he could shout, Cain had covered his mouth with his hand as he dragged him forcefully away from the door and back into their room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I’ve been busy with thesis and graduation requirements. Only a few more months! Anyway, I felt like continuing this out of nowhere and hopefully, this is enough for now. I apologize for the long wait but I do have a story that I want to tell and it surprisingly is so in line with what’s currently happening in the actual Starfighter Comic! I'm currently working on the third chapter since this is so short and to make up for lost time. Tell me what you think!
> 
> Thank you, universe. Anyway, enjoy!

“You little piece of shit. When I call you, you fucking look at me.” Cain snarled as he dragged Abel back to their room. Abel was fighting against him, pushing against him and trying to free himself from Cain’s hold. He hadn’t taken notice of how much Abel had lost weight. Still muscular and with meat on his bones, but lankier sort of. But despite his realization, he didn’t want to loosen his grip. If anything, he held on tighter, immobilizing his Navigator and making him stop squirming under his hold.

Abel’s mind was running again. He couldn’t stop the million thoughts that played in his mind. Why was Cain so angry right now? It should be him that’s furious. He had no right to get so pissed after putting up that show. He had no right. But did he? Was he jealous? Why would he be? Wasn’t he the one who was practically fucking with another man in front of him? Didn’t he see him standing there and yet continued to lock lips with another man? Was he mad because he decided to finally stand up to him? Or was he mad because of whom he was running to? What would happen now? Would he stop fighting back and just pretend like nothing happened tonight? Like he didn’t see anything? Was it all going to be like how it used to be? Did he want things to go back to the way they were before he stormed out? What was happening?

His mind stopped when he felt Cain pull him inside their room. It was then when he instinctively bit Cain’s hand that was over his mouth as hard as he could. He tasted blood, but he didn’t care. Cain’s hand flung off of his face as he shouted a loud “fuck” in the air. Abel jumped away from him and stood his ground, his balance shaky while he managed to turn around to look at Cain with his violent gaze. His mind was definitely running, but he chose to fight the urge to just succumb to him and actually fight back now. He was serious when he said it then, and he was going to make sure that Cain got the message.

“What the fuck. You little bitch.” Cain uttered as he licked at his wound. “That hurt.” He clenched his other fist as he spoke. “You’re going to regret that.”

“I don't care.” Abel snarled, his anger rising again as he thought of how he was going to face Cain. He’d be stupid if he tried to fight him. He might even die if he tried. But he wasn’t going to back down. If he couldn’t fight him physically, he could try something else. He had to. “Do whatever the fuck you want, you asshole.”

“You’re fighting back now, huh?” Cain swiped at his lips, his smirk growing on his lips. “Well, what the fuck makes you think you could take me on?” He stood up straighter, chuckling as he did.

“I’m not stupid, Cain. I don’t want to play your games anymore. This is just fucking bullshit and you know it.” Abel breathed heavily, exhaling to keep his composure from lunging at him.

“Well, you don’t have a choice do you, princess? You’re my bitch. And everyone here knows it. They won’t help your fucking ass even if they wanted to. You’re. My. Bitch. You hear me?” Cain chuckled as he stepped towards the blonde. Abel couldn’t stop himself from feeling how the words played around in his head. He tried to think about how he would reply but his words stung. He may be trying to put on an aggressive front now, but he knows he won’t be able to do much. Cain was right. No one dared to stand up against Cain and he knew damn well it would do no one any good if he kept fighting. It was useless. He would lose any battle against Cain. He hung his head down and felt tears start to well up in his eyes. He hadn’t noticed Cain closing in on him as he sighed.

“Any last words before I put a fucking dent in that pretty face of yours, princess?” He gripped onto his Navigator’s suit and pushed him against the wall, his hand all bloodied and readied to punch the daylight out of the man in front of him. Cain licked at his lips and waited for Abel to speak when he almost missed his whispered request. “What did you say?”

Abel’s whispered words were barely audible once more in the quiet room and Cain got irritated at his sudden change in behavior. He was quiet again, like a little boy awaiting punishment.

Cain grabbed his face and forced Abel to look up at him. He saw his eyes starting to well up and looking in the distance with his face going soft. “Just get it over with.” He looked resigned, admitting defeat, and it pissed Cain off even more. Pissed off at how everything was. He felt his anger rise but at the same time flush out of his system as he saw Abel looking like he’d lost the fire he had in him mere minutes ago. “Fucking hell.”

He let go of Abel and turned away; bending down to grab his jacket, pack of smokes and lighter from the bed before leaving the room.

Abel stood flimsily against the wall, his back sliding as he slid to the floor. He couldn’t do it. He knew he was going to be stuck here with Cain and his useless self with no one to run to. He was losing against Cain no matter how hard he tried. He pulled his knees closer to his chest and hugged them as he laid his head on top of his arms.

He was too in love with Cain and it hurt like hell as the realization finally started to slowly sink in.

To him, he was a plaything, his bitch. He didn’t mean anything to Cain.

And the sad, harsh truth was:

Cain wasn’t in love with him. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a question: Do you want this to be like a happy ending with Cain and Abel or just go with the angsty vibe until the very end? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some CainxDeimos for you lovely people and a look into their delicate past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three!!! So happy with how this turned out. It wasn’t originally how I planned it but this eventually spilled out from me and made its way onto this piece of paper, which I guess is a good thing. I hope you guys enjoy this! This is sort of a lengthy chapter and I hope it makes up for the last one. I personally don’t like DeimosxCain but it just flowed out of me. Hopefully, this is angsty and emotional enough to touch your kokoro. Also, I hope that this didn’t seem as OOC as I think it is since this is delving into a more intricate and personal side of Cain which we all don’t know about so I decided to take it and put my own spin into it. Anyway, enough talk! I hope you enjoy!

As his feet dragged against the cold metal, he punched against the wall with his good hand. He hadn’t thought about where he was going but he sure as hell wasn't’ going back to their room in that state after what happened. He just couldn’t. He felt so guilty but so angry at the same time. He wanted to make a point, sure. But he didn’t think he’d go to the extremes of actually fighting with Abel that night. He was actually going to just sleep it off like nothing happened once Abel came to their room but he just had to put up a fight. Plus, he just had to go to the one person he knew he hated. Why Praxis of all people? He didn’t want to think about it more than he had to. He punched a spot in the wall again but with his bitten hand and it hurt like hell. “FUCK.” Cain wailed as he shook and cradled his hand. He was going to make Abel pay for this. He didn’t think his Navigator would actually bite him. Sure, he was a bit rough with him but when wasn’t he rough? He knew the blonde was angry but he didn’t think that either of them would get that far. He looked at his hand and thought about how he would make Abel pay for it. Sex, maybe? But that’s what they always do. Will he punch him? He might actually break something and he didn’t want that. He didn’t think anything through tonight. He was angry but it was his fault. He just had to let his anger get the best of him. He dragged his feet along until he got to his destination and he knocked on the door.

“What is— What the fuck are you doing here?” A Navigator spat at him once the door opened. Cain had no time for this.

“Porthos.”

“What do you want? Tired of that bitch of yours? Well, go look somewhere else.” Porthos moved to close the door when Cain jammed his foot to block it. “What are you-”

“Deimos.” Cain said, loud enough for Deimos to hear.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Leave, Cain. Get the-” Porthos stopped when he felt cold, slim fingers grip his arm. He looked over his shoulder to find emotionless eyes staring at him with a fierceness he rarely saw. He glared at the small man and then at Cain. “Fine. Fuck this shit. Get out.” Porthos exclaimed as he let go of the door and walked back to his bed.

Deimos sighed and looked at Cain with a somewhat apologetic gaze and stepped out of the room. Cain nudged his head and motioned for him to follow down the hall. They both walked in silence along the cold, steel walls of the Sleipnir and both men had different thoughts running through their minds. Unsure of what would happen once they spoke, both chose to stay quiet and distant to one another, something that Deimos was used to and knew so well.  
After going down flights of stairs, going through rooms and riding the elevator once as it descended to the Fighter’s training area, Cain stopped and stood by the lockers. The room usually filled with rowdy, boisterous fighters jeering, fighting and roughhousing with one another during the day was silent and empty. It had an eerie atmosphere and the only sounds they could hear were the clanking and whirring of the station’s machines somewhere below their feet and within the walls, the slow, silent tapping of their boots against the metal floors and their breaths filling the room.

The smaller man took a step closer towards Cain and waited for anything before taking another step. When he was only a small distance away, Cain spoke. “Deimos.” He waited a few more seconds before reaching out to touch Cain’s hand, bringing his gaze to look from his back and lower down his arm until he saw the dripping liquid down his fingertips. He instinctively pulled his hand and Cain jerked at the sudden contact, turning around to look at his friend. “What the…”

He looked at the small man holding his hand, analyzing it and caressing it softly in his hands as if it were as fragile as a baby. Deimos looked at the hand sadly, thinking how it must hurt with the blood still covering most of Cain’s hand. It then suddenly hit him and Cain looked at him quizzically, not sure of what to feel, when Deimos looked up at him with anger slowly taking form in his eyes. He knew who had done this to Cain and he was sure. He wanted to go after his friend’s Navigator so badly. He wanted to hit him and confront him but he knew Cain would have his ass if he did. Not that he didn’t want him to do that to him. But in other ways and circumstances. If Cain wanted it, he’d do anything to please him and he knew doing that would only anger him more. Deimos’ mind was wandering, drifting into other things that he wanted to do to Abel to harm him, and then onto what he wanted Cain to do to him.

Cain saw the confusion and the daze in Deimos’ eyes and snapped him out of it by calling his name as he pulled away his hand. “Deimos, this—” he was cut off by his hand once again being pulled in by Deimos as he peppered soft kisses around his wound and on his wrist before pulling Cain towards his locker. “What are you doing?” Cain watched as Deimos reached into his locker and dug around inside. He then watched as Deimos pulled out a small bag and closed the locker before sitting next to him. Only then did he slowly begin to realize what he was doing. Deimos pulled out bandages, ointments and all sorts of other medical supplies to treat his bleeding hand. It was as if his hand was a fragile work of art made of glass with how Deimos treated him. He moved slowly and gently with as much precision as he could muster to avoid causing him any other pain. Cain only winced as he felt the alcohol fall onto his wound and only took a sharp intake of breath when he felt the bandage slowly being wrapped around his hand. All while this was happening, they kept silent and avoided looking at each other directly. When they were finished, they sat still, only their breathing audible. After what seemed like an eternity to Deimos, Cain finally spoke.

“Deimos…” Cain’s anger from earlier suddenly melted away and he was as calm as ever. The smaller man looked from the injured hand on his lap to the face of its owner, waiting for him to continue.

Whenever the two of them were alone like this, he remembered how the two of them were like as kids. Whenever people around their village bullied Deimos, he was always there to protect him and he usually got into trouble. Not only was he fighting with kids their age, but also with older kids or men trying to harm them, especially Deimos. Cain would always get beat up and left a mess whenever he got into fights while Deimos watched from wherever he hid or ran to. Only after they had their way with him and walked away would Deimos have the courage to walk back to Cain to accompany him home where he could treat his wounds. No one ever cared for a bunch of street rats. No one ever cared for them. They only had each other and that was how it was. They felt like little kids battling against anyone who would harm the other even as they grew older. Cain shook the feeling of sadness away and remembered what he was about to say.

“Thank you.” Cain only whispered.

Deimos looked longingly into Cain’s eyes and they knew that they were once again the little kids fending off for themselves for even just a moment. Giving in to the overwhelming emotions he felt, Deimos leaned in to kiss Cain. It was nothing romantic or fiery. It was almost like a kiss of reassurance. Reassurance that he would always be there for Cain like how Cain was with him. A kiss reassuring Cain that he was there. That he loved him no matter what. A kiss filled with both longing and pain. He wanted to kiss him more, drive the kiss further and deeper, but Cain softly put his hand on his friend’s chest and gently pushed him away. “I’m sorry.”

Deimos hung his head and looked at a pair of boots slowly looking upright and walking away. He knew he had done something wrong. He had pushed him too far. He had been trying to get Cain to respond to him more but this time, he knew Cain was closing himself off again from the world. From him. He heard the heels of his boots slowly start to climb the few steps up to the locker room door before hearing his voice. 

“I want you to keep an eye on him. Just continue doing what you’re doing and inform me of anything that happens. I want you to update me and tell me everything.” Deimos’ rage was slowly beginning to simmer within him again. He wanted to please Cain but he hated tailing Abel. No, he hated Abel. It wasn’t hate per se, but a strong feeling of jealousy. He was Cain’s partner, his navigator, and he was Cain’s and everyone knew it. He was jealous about how no one would dare get him because he was Cain’s and not for anyone else. Though he had been hearing how interested some fighters were in Abel, one look from Cain and all traces of whatever they had been feeling would disappear. Deimos only had Cain. But Cain wasn’t his. He never was going to be his no matter what he did. The pain he felt every time Cain would go out of his way to protect Abel, or how he would get in anyone’s way if they dared try to make a move on Abel, all the more look at him, was driving him insane. He was no longer the only one loving Cain, and he was no longer the only person Cain was willing to protect. He felt as if he’d been replaced. He couldn’t stop the feeling of envy from slowly seeping out of every fiber of his being. He was getting so drunk with jealousy because the only person who he loved and wanted and adored was in love with someone else and he wasn’t even aware of it.

Deimos felt his cheeks become wet as tears spilled out from his eyes and down his face. No matter how much he hurt him, how much he hated Abel with a jealous rage, he couldn’t stand not being with Cain. With his task, he had more opportunities and reasons to look for Cain. He was willing to get hurt for him and he would do a damn well job. He slowly packed his stuff and neatly tucked it into his locker before he wiped his tears away and took in a deep breath. He then began the long, enduring walk back to his room alone and filled with silence. Only one thought had filled his head which fuelled his sanity.

“All for Cain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Comments appreciated!! What do you think will happen next? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a little more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four!!! Squeezing this little chapter in before hitting the books. I hope this is up to par with your expectations!

It’s been five days since they fought. Neither of them spoke to each other and as each day passed, their interaction became fewer and fewer while the tension between them grew and intensified. Nights in their room grew so much longer and more unbearable for both of them, which eventually took its toll on their performance during training sessions and simulations. Their stats dropped significantly and people began to notice the awkward aura between them, not one person daring to approach them or call them out on it except for Encke who constantly scolded Cain for their sub-par performance. During trainings, Cain and Abel would not work together as well as they usually did and when things went wrong, they would fight, shout at each other, and give each other cold shoulders and silent treatments. That was basically all they ever did now, aside from ignoring and avoiding one another. Individually though, their performances sky-rocketed. They were doing better than everyone in their respective groups despite their fighting. Maybe, they both thought, they could use these training sessions as a means to release their anger and their frustrations. That’s what it felt like for both of them. Cain was almost untouchable during sparring sessions and simulations with the other fighters. His pent up rage and frustrations coming out of him with every punch, kick, jab and movement he did. No one dared to get in his way whenever he was at it and Encke sometimes had to hold him back whenever he would start to pick a fight with the other fighters talking behind him and whispering about his actions. Encke was stern and gave Cain a towering look that calmed him down and put him in his place for the time being.

As for Abel, he found a new thrill and rush of adrenaline whenever he poured out all his emotions towards physical activities so as to tire himself out by the time he gets back to their empty room. Aside from that, he had developed the Reliant’s system and improved it with a little tinkering and a few upgrades. This pleased Keeler but at the same time, he felt awful for Abel. He’d been doing so well but the bags under his eyes grew bigger and darker and he seemed more restless nowadays. He’d wanted to ask him about it but he knew it was a touchy topic. But today, Keeler went up to him and finally asked him but Abel couldn’t answer him directly. He could only muster a weak smile, a small nod, and answered, “I’m okay”, his voice cracking and eyes watering. Keeler wanted to press him on about it but the young navigator just shrugged it off and got back to work.

Abel knew it was disrespectful of him but he didn’t want to deal with anything related to Cain lately. Not when he was so into his work and desperately trying to keep the idea of his fighter out of his mind. But no, who was he kidding? It’s there constantly in the back of his mind, pestering him and playing with his emotions and now his superior brought it up, intensifying his feelings. _‘No. Not now. Please.’_ he thought, but to no avail. His vision started to blur more and more while he typed and encoded as the tears pooling in his eyes began to stream down his face, over his cheeks and fall to his shaking hands that have now stopped from working.

“Abel…” a soft, gentle voice spoke as a warm, slim hand rested on his shoulder. Abel meekly looked at his shaking hands. “You can go. Rest, please.” Keeler sounded like he was pleading, but Abel knew it was partly a command. He couldn't lie to him. Keeler saw him everyday and saw how he had been working nonstop from the moment the navigator bays opened until the very last minute before they closed. He thought that maybe Keeler also saw him whenever he sobbed uncontrollably into his hands while he sat by his desk during breaks or whenever he thought he was alone so it was no use denying it now. Abel nodded, stood up and bowed his head as he whispered an apology and spoke quietly, “Thank you. Please excuse me.” He rushed out of the door and leaned against the wall next to it. He had to stop himself from quivering and crying before he could even dare to walk back to his room. He composed himself, wiped at his eyes that were slowly starting to puff up, and walked down the halls with his head hung low and his eyes directed to the ground.

As he was walking along the corridors, he hadn’t noticed the people walking past him until someone bumped his shoulder. He looked up and it was a fighter who was walking with his companion who abruptly cut their conversation to offer a quick apology before resuming again. It was only then that Abel saw the numerous fighters all coming down from the training bay to the cafeteria for a bite. He had hoped not to see Cain and he sighed heavily after reaching the elevators successfully without contact. Abel now only had to wait for the lift to arrive and the doors to open so he could return to their room without being seen.

Down the hall, a small hand tugged at his friend’s sweaty shirt as he was talking to the man beside him, interrupting his conversation. “What?” Cain asked and looked at the small, timid man beside him. Deimos nudged his head towards something ahead of them. Since he barely spoke and all the more when there were others with them, Cain’s gaze followed to where he was looking and saw a blond standing by the elevator. “So?” He asked, slightly pissed. He then shifted his gaze back to the other fighter beside him. It wasn’t like they were talking and Deimos knew that, but the small man insisted. He tugged again at his shirt, a little harder this time. “What is it, Deimos?” Cain snarled at him and yet the smaller man was still looking towards the direction of his friend’s navigator. “So what???” He growled and then looked at Abel who had then heard his voice or maybe sensed their presence. His gaze landed upon his navigator’s face and saw that it looked pale and pained, but the most striking was that his eyes were puffy and almost bloodshot. It was obvious he had been crying and that his breathing was irregular. He wanted so badly to tease him and laugh at him for looking so stupid and weak, and yet he couldn’t find it in him to laugh at someone who looked like a wounded animal, or a broken man. He scoffed and they broke eye contact, Cain only muttering, “I don’t give a fuck” under his breath but loud enough for his navigator to hear as they passed Abel and the elevator door.

Abel felt deeply hurt and looked to the floor, his fists clenched, his body hunched and his breathing even more irregular now that his tears threatened to fall again, which would make him start sobbing again. Cain looked back and saw his shaking body and then looked to the direction where they were going. The elevator door opened with a ding and the sound of the heels of boots resonated as his navigator almost fell inside the elevator, barely able to support himself. He got himself in and hugged himself tightly, leaning against the steel walls of the elevator for support.

“Follow him.” Cain ordered as the door closed. With that, Deimos nodded and turned back to the opposite direction, finding his way to the staircase at the end of the hallway leading to the living quarters.

Abel was devastated. Usually, he would have shrugged it off and pretended like nothing was wrong or that nothing was bothering him, but today, he just lost it. He thought that it probably must be because of the stress, the overwhelming sadness, or the fact that he was just getting so tired of Cain and his games. He pushed himself up and then stepped off the elevator when he reached his floor. He got off and walked as fast as he could to their room. It wasn’t long before he heard his name being called from further down the hall from the opposite direction.

“Abel?” the tall man spoke. “Abel, are you okay?” he asked again. Abel stopped in his tracks and shivered, his body shaking so hard, he looked like he was about to faint. “Abel!” he shouted, running towards the blond. He caught him just in time, just when Abel was starting to lean and fall. “Abel, what’s wrong?”

Abel’s red, wet eyes looked to the floor and then to the tall man in front of him. He was met with a confused, panicked look from a familiar face. It took him a few seconds to clear his mind and wipe his eyes from the barrage of tears blurring his view and then he saw the man’s face clearly. “Praxis?” he asked, voice shaking still.

“Yes, Abel. I’m here. What’s wrong?” his voice sounded urgent but soft, not wanting to scare or panic Abel further. Abel was unable to answer and instead, clung to him tightly, wrapping his arms around his torso, burying his face into his friend’s chest and finally let himself succumb to his sobbing. Praxis didn’t know how to respond and just stood there, taking in what was happening and figuring out what to do. _Who would he call? What was he going to do? Would he take him to the infirmary? To his room? Or back to his own room? What did Abel need?_ All of these things were running through his head and Abel only sobbed harder, making it harder for him to breathe. He didn’t know what to do. He was beginning to panic. “Hey, Abel. What’s wrong?” he asked again, pushing him gently and away enough for him to see his face and to let him breathe. “What’s the matter?” He was confused, but at the same time, he relished this moment. He didn't need to hear it, but right now, Abel needed him. That, he knew. They stood there like time had stopped, their eyes meeting, his hand holding the back of Abel’s head and the other holding him by the waist to support him, and Abel right there in his arms and clinging to him. He wished that they could just stay there like that, frozen in time but he knew something was wrong. Someone was watching them. He could feel cold, dead eyes staring at them and when he stole a glance behind Abel, he saw Deimos hiding at the far end of the hallway but still close enough to see them in full view. He then knew what he would do. “Come on. I’ll take you to the infirmary.”

“No… Please. I.. hic… don’t want… hic.. to…” Abel sobbed again into Praxis’ chest. Praxis tightened his grip on his waist and pulled him back again but this time, holding Abel’s face by the chin like he was about to kiss him. And he desperately wanted to. But now was not the right time. “I’ll take you to the infirmary.. Okay?” he looked sternly at Abel, hoping that he would understand. “Please. Don’t be stubborn.” He fixed Abel to stand properly and let him lean on his body as they walked side by side, his one arm around Abel’s waist and his other hand cradling Abel’s face as they walked back to the direction of the elevator.

Deimos disappeared from Praxis’ view then and he heard the faint clang of boots going down flights of stairs. “Come on. I’ll take you to your room now..” Praxis said once the coast was clear. He wasn’t about to let Cain get to Abel just yet. Yes, it was selfish but he couldn’t let Abel go now. At least not yet. Not when he was like this. That would give Abel enough time to settle and fix himself up to rest before Cain got to him. “No. Please. Not there. I don’t want to see him.” Abel began to cry again and shake his head. Praxis considered his options and did what he thought was right.

“Alright. You can stay with me for now.” Praxis said ever so lovingly and held Abel’s face before letting go to guide him back to his room.

Downstairs, Deimos ran through the halls looking for Cain. When he finally found him, he was in the cafeteria with a bunch of other fighters laughing loudly and joking around. Deimos stood behind Cain and tapped him on the shoulder. Cain looked up behind him, still chuckling at the last joke that was shared at the table. “What? Is the princess being a bitch again and skipping meals today too?” He scoffed jokingly until he saw the urgent look in his friend’s eyes and stopped abruptly. Deimos was still catching his breath and whispered the news to him barely. “What? Fucking spit it out.”

Deimos bent down, took a deep breath and whispered in Cain’s ear. “He’s with Praxis.”

Cain stood abruptly and snarled at him. “What the fuck did you say?” He was seething with rage and jealousy, not even bothering to calm himself down.

“Abel’s with Praxis.” He whispered again. “Alone.”

“Fucking bitch!” Cain then stood up from his seat. “Where the fuck are they?” His face turning red with rage, his voice laced with anger and his fists balled tightly. Deimos only answered meekly. “Infirmary.”

Cain was about to dash right out of the cafeteria to head to the infirmary before he was stopped by Encke and Bering. “And where are you off to, fighter?” Bering spoke, sounding like he was teasing him. Cain didn’t want to deal with them right now and was about to take a step forward when Encke reprimanded him. “Commander Bering asked you a question, fighter.” He said sternly.

“Nowhere, _sir_.” He emphasized, almost mockingly and glared at his commander.

“Good. I will be watching over your training this afternoon and I want to talk to you for your “assessment”. So I want to see you there.” Bering spoke as he looked at Cain mockingly. Cain clenched his fists and took deep breaths, not sure of how to react. Even if he’d want to let his rage get the best of him, now was not the right time. “ _Yes. Sir._ ” Cain emphasized before snarling audibly at him. “You may finish your lunch, fighter. But don’t keep me waiting.” Bering said before walking away.

“You better make it fast, Cain. I have no time for your games and your attitude today.” Encke said, following the Commander suit.

“FUCK. Fuck this, Deimos. Keep an eye on Abel until I finish. Update me.” He ordered. Deimos was about to leave when he heard his name being called.

“Where the fuck have you been, Deimos?” A man spoke behind him. “I’ve been looking for you. We need to do the training simulation today.” Phobos added. Deimos looked at his navigator and then at Cain. He couldn’t disobey Cain but Phobos was his partner and he needed to go with him. 

“Well?? What the hell are you waiting for?” Cain asked, irritable.

“Let’s _go_ , Deimos. _Now._ ” Phobos ordered. He wanted to follow Cain but Deimos could only shake his head. He gave Cain an apologetic but fearful look and walked away with Phobos.

Cain stood there with rage seething from every fiber of his being. Abel was alone. Fucking alone. With Praxis. Of all people. They were fucking alone together. And he wanted nothing more than to keep Abel to himself and to keep Praxis' fucking hands off of Abel. Abel was his. Abel was his whether he liked it or not. And yet he was with fucking Praxis. This was not good. This was not fucking good. Not at all. He had to go to Abel. Had to see him and own him and claim him. This was not how things were supposed to turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy writing! Cramming to study for law school but this story just needed to be written. Thank you for all the love! Comments are warmly appreciated. Also, I’m running on one hour of sleep so if something seems wrong or there are typos, please feel free to comment! Thank you!
> 
> Also, will try to update this more often.
> 
> I'm not quite sure whose side I should show first. Hahaha! What do you think? Abel's or Cain's?

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me and my writing. It has been a while since I've written anything.


End file.
